panteonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Na'palm
Na'palm to jeden z najpotężniejszych, a zarazem pierwszych państw liczące sobie około 3000 lat. Państwo to znajduję się na planecie Na'palm, a ustrój polityczny to demokracja (od ok 50 lat). Wcześniej krajem rządziła monarchia. Ustrój Ustrój w Na'palmie to oficjalnie demokracja multi - partyjna. Kadencja rządu i cesarzowej trwa 5 lat Na'palmskich thumb|Jak politycznie zmieniał się Na'palm.((Czyli długość 5 lat w prawdziwy czasie upływająca w jeden rok)). Po wyborach w dniu 20 kwietnia 3012 roku Kalendarza Panteońskiego parlament został podzielony tak (Procenty dzięki DiggerManowi aka Fireho): *(39%) 130 miejsc - Socjaldemokracja (Lewica, Liberalna) *(36%) 120 miejsc - Technokraci (Centroprawica, lekko Liberalna) *(12%) 40 miejsc - Partia Eksplozji Demograficznej (Centrolewica, lekko autorytarna, pro - rodzinna) *(8,7%) 29 miejsc - Wolność i Anarchia (Anarchistyczna Lewica) *(2,7%) 9 miejsc - Na'palm Jest Najważniejszy (Autorytarna Prawica) Premierem oficjalnie został Echos , Cesarzową została Chuania , a Marszałkiem Parlamentu został Lolosławakka Lol. Omówienie obrazka powyżej: *One - Sam początek ((2008 koniec)) kiedy wszystkie ideie były młode, a państwo rządzone przez samą Chuanię która miała status boga miało prawie nieograniczoną władzę. Monarchia. *Two - Początek Złotego Wieku ((2009 początek)) czyli nieograniczonej władzy Chuani, ale nie całego państwa. Nikt wtedy nie zwracał uwagi na politykę gdyż krajem rządziła monarchia i był on w stanie wojny z Cyrią. *Three - Dalsza samowolka Chuani ((2009 środek)), ale więcej ludzi zakładało własny biznes. Dalej stan wojny z Cyrią i brak demokracji. *Four - Punkt kuliminacyjny Złotego Wieku i zalążki demokracji (( koniec 2009/2010 )) , koniec wojny z Cyrią. Kraj w szczycie swoich możliwości oraz szczyt władzy Chuani min. Egzekucja Prince of Persia, Era Questów , Zimna Wojna z Fireh. *Five - Początek demokracji ((2011)) i spadek Autorytarności gdyż nastąpił koniec Ery Questów. Powoli zaczyna się Cyber Renesans i kończy się Zimna Wojna. *Six - Demokracja ((2011)) i wygrana Technokratów w wyborach. Technologia rozwija się jak szalona, a kapitalizm bez ograniczeń się zaczyna. *Seven - Demokracja na maxa ((koniec 2011 i początek 2012)), Technokraci po raz drugi zwyciężają tym razem wraz z PED. Rynek jest kompletnie wolny, a pomoc społeczna niska. *Eight - Rewolucja w polityce ((2012)), władze przejmują Socjaldemokraci i od razu zajmują się pomocą społeczną i ograniczają bogaczy oraz armię. Ugrupowania i ich ideologie W parlamencie Na'palmskim istnieje 8 największych ugrupowań, a w Izbie parlamentu zasiada 6 z nich. Oto one: *Socjaldemokraci - Liberalno Lewicowa partia która aktualnie jest u władzy, jej lider to Echos. Jej głównym aspektem jest pomaganie ludziom i zaprowadzić pomiędzy nimi równość. Ich taktyka to między innymi klasyfikacja obywateli na 5 klas ze względu na stan finansów (Bardzo Biedni, Biedni, Klasa Średnia, Bogaci, Bardzo Bogaci) i dopasowanie dotacji dla rodzin, płaconych podatków i cen w państwowych sklepach według klasy. Np: Bardzo biedny dostaję 1000 quików, a Bogaty dostaję 50. *Technokraci - Partia która była przy władzy przez dłuuugi okres czasu. Przez ten czas zmieniali oni swoją ideologie od Autorytarnej Prawicy do Centroprawicowej Lekko Liberalnej Parti. Lider to Chuania i przez okres rządów partia ta inwestowała dużo w zbrojenia, prestiż i technologie państwa przez co Na'palm stał się największą potęga militarną w Panteonie. *PED - Centrolewicowa partia która skupia się na dotacji dla rodzin w celu zalania świata młodymi świnkami morskimi. Jest jedną z najstarszych partii w parlamencie i prawie zawsze była w opozycji chociaż nie sprzeciwiała się rządowi tak bardzo jak WiA. Aktualny lider to Władza Dziwnych Pań i nie zmieniał się on od powstania partii. *WiA - Anarchistyczna partia na początku swojego istnienia traktowana jako żart. Teraz Na'palm traktuję ją jako poważną partię która jest najbardziej liberalna z możliwych. Wierzy we właśność prywatną, brak rządu i zasadę Every Man for Himself . Lider to Lolosławakka Lol i partia ta aktualnie znajduję się w rządzie za sprawą koalicji z Socjaldemokracją. *NJN - Nacjonalistyczna partia skręcająca ku faszyzmowi z byłym ministrem spraw wewnętrznych w roli lidera. Tęskni ona za starą dobrą monarchią i czasach kiedy autorytetu władcy nie można było kwestionować. Twierdzi ,że nie należy zmniejszać wojska i za czasów kiedy jeszcze nie była faszystowka miała tworzyć koalicję z Technokratami ale przez kultystów nigdy do tego nie doszło. *Ład - Religijna partia wierząca w to ,że Tytani to bóstwa i nie należy się im przeciwstawiać. W przeszłości współpracowali z Kultystami i Skurwielem ale po wyborach przestali. Ich ideologia to autorytarna prawica i teokracja. *Cyber Renesans - Liberalno prawicowa partia popierająca kapitalizm i prywatną własność. Przez krótki czas miała bardzo wielkie wpływy ,ale wybory je zakończyły. Partia ta podobnie jak Technokraci popiera technologię i wnosi wielki wkład to laboratoriów. Ich lider to ciekawy ex - filozof Dziabokrates. Historia W Na'palmie demokracja jest stosunkowo młody gdyż przez dużo czasu krajem rządziła monarchia z Chuanią na czele. Okres ten można nazwać Złotym Wiekiem lub Starymi Dobrymi Czasami. Poniżej znajdziecie tabelkę przestawiającą wyniki wyborów z ostatnich lat. Mieszkańcy Polityka Historia